


Through the Years

by Storyteller362



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: A series of stories where Luisa and Francisco meet, fall in love, and raising their family. Not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Francisco Flores/Luisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposts from my story Back to Back and maybe an original here and there. 
> 
> Fun fact, some Mexican traditions is to eat 12 grapes with each chime of the clock's bell. "Las doce uvas de la suerte" are to bring good luck in the new year.

"Benita come on," yelled the pretty brunette as she tapped her foot impatiently. "We're going to be late to the fandango. Benita!" She didn't even hear her friend up the steps as she pursed her lips. Luisa looked at the door as she pouted. Luisa Rodriguez scowled before coming to a realization that something could be wrong with her friend. "Benita?" she climbed the steps as she grabbed a candle and light it with another. She looked for Benita Martinez with a watchful eye. Benita was here, Luisa just went downstairs to get her rebozo. "Benita Emilie Martinez I know you are there."

She heard something behind her and something fall. Luisa turned as she saw something scatter behind her. "Benita?" The scattering continued as she made her way to her friend's room. Somewhere around here too was Carmen Hernandez. Then she saw a tall dark figure walk toward her in a black rebozo. It's shadow too big to even fit on the wall. Then her candle went out by a sudden whoosh of air.

"Boo!" shouted the figure as Luisa pulled the rebozo away from the figure. She only looked doubtfully at her friends as they tried to scare her. The smaller girl, Benita, sitting on the shoulders of Carmen with her eyebrows raised.

Luisa couldn't hold it in anymore as she saw the fan that was used to make her candle go out. She started to laugh as their faces fell as Carmen lowered herself back onto the floor. "You girls know that I'm not scared that easy. It takes a lot to scare Luisa Concepcion Rodriguez. Now come on Francisco, Maurice, and Octavio are waiting for us."

They grabbed for their rebozo's and then went down the steps to head to the local new year party. Francisco Flores, Maurice Sanchez, and Octavio Gutierrez were their dates tonight. The new year party, she thought, is the best party in the village. Right next to the annual Navidad party.

Carmen turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow. "One day we are going to be able to scare or suprise you. We're going render you speechless in some way."

Luisa shook her head with a smile on her face eyes twinkling. "You can't scare, surprise, or keep a secret from me. Not even Francisco managed to do that." They've been courting for three years already. She'd know by now. Benita waved her fan in her face as they made their way to the village square. Everyone and everything looked so festive as they made their way to where the fountain was. This is where they said that they would be meeting the last time they talked. Luisa keeping an eye out for her tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend. Francisco was tall, at least around 6 foot, and she certainly thought he was handsome.

Benita tugged at her dress. "There they are!" Luisa felt a blush cross her cheeks as she caught site of her boyfriend. He linked his arm with hers without saying a word. Her smiled crossed her face ear to ear as she was unable to stop. Benita linked arms with Octavio and Carmen with Maurice. Luisa saw her mother as she waved. They looked at the small stage set up in the middle for the night.

"I would like to thank you all for showing up to the town celebration," said the village constable as he stood in the middle of the small stage. "The new year will bring us plenty of happy moments, sad moments-"

Luisa tuned out the constable as she looked at Francisco. She only found that Francisco was looking at her. "What?" He only smiled at her slyly. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, well," he said thinking about something. She started to grow suspicious of him as she pressed on again. "I just. Well, I wanted to ask you for a dance. I want you to be the first person I want to dance with in the new year." Luisa liked his stumble there for the dance. He was really cute and she just took his hand going into the dance already starting.

Luisa looked around at the crowd at everyone. They have been dancing for a couple of hours as Francisco had to stop and get drinks of water here and there. She stopped twice for a drink herself. "Francisco," she said taking his hand as she caught him sitting next to her parents. "Come on, we'll be counting down soon."

They had gotten to the fandango late because of that little stunt earlier. Luisa twirled herself around and around. Francisco looked like he was going to explode in happiness. She bit her bottom lip as she sat down panting next to her Benita and Carmen. "This is so much fun. Where is Maurice and Octavio?"

"Getting us drinks, we can't go long as you," said Benita teasing her.

"The girl whose feet never touched the floor," piped up Carmen as they giggled together. Luisa only smiled as it was true. Benita pointed to behind her as she saw Francisco there behind her. Then their dates came back. "We got to go to the stage and watch the fireworks."

Luisa took his hand as they headed toward the square. The giant clock started to get into the single digits to midnight. Francisco handed her some grapes as they shared a vine together. It was a tradition to eat grapes during the count down to the new year.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Around her people were kissing, hugging, or dancing around. Some people finished their last grape as she hugged Francisco.

"Luisa," he said getting her attention putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I really want to spend new year with you. You're really important to me."

"You're important to me to," she smiled with her teeth showing.

"Yea, I wanted to ask you something," he said as it seemed that the party stopped around her as he got really serious. "Luisa Concepcion Rodriguez, will you marry me?" he asked as she meet his eyes. Her jaw dropped and eyes grew wide feeling her eyes start to get wet. She saw her parents in the crowd looking at her. Luisa's mother nodding like crazy. Her parents knew about this. She heard the gasps of Benita and Carmen realizing that they didn't know about this. For the first time in her 20 years of living Luisa was speechless. A shiver ran down her spine as she squealed.

"Weren't we the ones supposed to do that?" asked Carmen from behind her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will, I will, I will. Oh my gosh, I will marry you Francisco Chale Flores!" she squealed again as he lifted her up and kissing her. The fireworks going off around them, Luisa only smiled into her kiss. This was going to be a great new year.


	2. The Original Sweetheart's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa's first Sweetheart's Day with Francisco.

Luisa hummed to herself as she helped get the chocolate shop ready. Her papa was moving the large bags of flour around to make room for more supplies. Her brothers had left for school already both talking about a prank they'd play on their friend. She just rolled her eyes at the prank war that they were in the middle of.

"Thank you Luísa," said her mother, Ventura, kissing her head. "Is there anyway that could you go to the market and get more fruit for us? Your father wants to try putting chocolate on top of strawberries. I tell him it won't work but I'll let him experiment."

"Of course, mama," said Luisa taking some of the money out of the drawer. "Anything else you need?"

"If you see Tito tell him that we'll visit him and the baby soon," she said once more and kissed her daughters head.

The seventeen-year-old grabbed her basket and started to head out. "Oh, I might be home a little late," she said sheepishly. "It's sweethearts' day and I want to see if Francisco will buy me an orchid."

"You two are going to be getting serious, aren't you?" asked Ventura once more. "Do I have to have the talk with you again?"

"Mama no!" said Luisa fiercely flushing thinking about their last talk. "I'll have the fruit back as soon as I can." With that she grabbed the empanadas that she had made the night before for their lunch. She was timing it just right for when the guards went on their breaks. Francisco was a young nobleman who was friends with some of the men in the guard. They would spend time together on their lunches.

Heading to the door she smiled at her mother once more and slung the baskets on her arm. Lunch and fruit shopping. Maybe she could run into Benita or Carmen before seeing Francisco. She could use her braid fixed; her mother had done it too loose.

Skipping out the door and humming to herself she went straight to where the guards would go. Francisco nowhere to be seen right away. That didn't matter since she was early anyway and took a spot sitting on the fountains edge. The market about a five-minute walk from here.

Perfect and she was just in time to see the guards start their breaks and one of his friends. She hoped that he would be here today. Although if he had something else going on that was okay too.

In the distance she could hear someone strumming their guitar to sell orchids. She sighed hoping that he would buy her one.

She could totally wait for him to visit his brother at the gravesite. Francisco had an elder brother that had passed before he could sire any heirs. Now that Francisco wasn't training to be a doctor anymore, he was training how to be a lord himself. Luisa didn't tell him, but she knew about how he would go out with some of his noblemen friends and go on adventures.

Luísa looked at her reflection in the water and smoothed her hair out making sure there weren't any loose hairs. Then pinched her cheeks hard trying to give them some color. She wasn't allowed to wear make up so this the only way to make her look good.

"I think your smile is your best feature," said a voice from behind her. She whirled around and her pink cheeks looked even brighter when she saw him. Francisco Chale Flores-Palermo stood directly behind her.

"Oh hi Francisco I was waiting for you," she said a shy smile on her face twirling the end of her braid between two fingers. "I was about to eat my lunch; would you like to join me?"

She blinked her large green eyes up at him patting the seat next to her. Her basket of empanadas included some of his favorites. The fountain directly behind them reflected the afternoon sun hitting her in just the right way making it look like she was glowing.

"Of course," he said sitting down next to her and spotted the empanadas.

"I have sweet," she said pointing to the ones filled with pudding in the back. "And savory." Then gestured to the ones filled with different kinds of meats.

"I'll take one of each," he said starting with savory. Luisa made a note remembering that and started to share their lunch together. "These are really great, you're a fantastic cook Luisa."

"Gracias I'm glad that you think so."

You could have told her that her brothers blew up the school in that moment but that didn't matter. Francisco complimented her cooking and that made her entire morning. Every time he said something sweet to her, she cataloged it in the back of her mind to remember for later.

"You know I'd love to come by your parent's chocolate shop," said Francisco delicately. "See what you make. I'd be interested in talking with your father about business or…"

She stopped paying attention in that moment and felt her heart skip a beat. Their flirtation and small outings have been confined mostly to seeing each other at fiestas or on the town. If he wanted to see her at her parents shop or go on longer dates that meant that he was serious about her. That's what made it all the better.

"That would great," she said almost breathlessly. "I'd love to see you at the shop."

They could hear the strumming of the guitar getting closer to them. Senorita Maitea was selling orchids from her father's flower shop in the square. The name In Bloom scrawled on bag she was carrying that had orchids inside of them.

"I had something for you," said Francisco himself and produced his own purple orchid. "Would you be my sweetheart Luisa? Not just today but one day I'd to have them all with you."

What kept her from squealing and shouting yes at the top of her lungs was the fact that the square was almost packed with people. So with as much grace as she could Luisa took the flower and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'd love to have them all with you too," said Luisa and kissed his cheek gently. She glanced at the sundial at the time. Yikes she'd have to be back with the fruit and took Francisco's hand. "This might sound a little strange but would you like to come shopping with me?"

"Any more time I have with you today I am lucky to have."

With that they took hands and started to head to the market.


End file.
